JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Devils Contracts
by NutFruitHalfBreed
Summary: Josefine Joestar has betrayed a Syndicate, now she has to deal with them hunting her down. An advendture through Central Europe in the 1980s awaits her and her allies. But in which universe does it take place? The old one, the Ireneverse, SBRverese or something comletely new? Maybe we will find out...
1. The gambling girl

1987\. West-Germany, the City of Aachen, near the boarder to Belgium. There was that big Casino. It always was full of high class gamblers. But there also was this one girl. She didn't really fit into this establishment. Of course, she wore a dress, but it didn't really fit the dress code. She sat on the roulette table. She also knew that it was very likely to lose here, but she managed to keep up very good. "Go ahead Miss Joestar!", said the man sitting next to her. She considered her next move very precisely. "Twenty on black.", she answered, and put her chips on the board. "You can't always be that lucky Josie!", said the man and put 100 DM (Currency of Germany from 1948-2002) on red. The Croupier answered straightly with "No more bets!" and let the wheel spin. But there was one thing only **Josie Joestar** knew. She cheated. No one on this table would find out, because she had a very special trick, which she called a Stand.

Precisely she called it **Absolute Zero**! It has an ability suited perfectly for gambling. If an event has a probability smaller than 50% to happen, it can make that probability drop to zero. Take the roulette table as an example. The wheel has 37 fields. 18 of them are red. 18 of them are black, and one of them is neither, the zero. Her stand just drops the probability of the ball stopping on a red field to zero. Therefore, the ball will either stop on the 0 or on one of the 18 black fields, which would mean that she will most likely win. And that is what happened. The Ball stopped on Black, 28. She won 40 DM, the other guy lost 100. And he was mad. "How can one be so lucky! I tell you, she is cheating! She's working together with the guy spinning the wheel! There are magnets or something!", he screamed while standing up and getting angry. "Sir, please calm down. I assure you that no one is cheating. There is video surveillance, and it is almost impossible to cheat on roulette. She just has good luck. Make your bets!", the Croupier replied. Still mad, but defeated the man sat down again, and put 100 DM on red again. Josie knew, that she shouldn't get to greedy. She actually had to gamble now.

"Colonne 34", Josie said, and put 25 DM on the field. That meant that she has chosen all numbers in the first column on the board. "No more bets!", the Croupier replied, and spun the wheel. Absolute Zero made the probability for the second column and number 0 fall to 0%, so the ball would either land on the first or third column. If she wins, she would get 75 DM, which would be great! The ball rolled over the wheel slowly losing speed it was bouncing and skipped over several numbers, then it landed. Column 3, Red, Number 9 wins. Josie lost. "Well, seems like my lucky strain ended. I'll be leaving now!", she proclaimed. The other man just won 200 DM, and he was happy. He pissed Josie off so much. She hated self-absorbed snobs like him. She was glad, that she was gone now, because if he would have said another, stupid thing, she would have beaten him up, until he would have cried for his mother. But than he did it, he said something: "Seems like that poorly dressed girl was just a lucky dropout, not some kind of smart cheater!", he said. Josie had to take a deep breath. Calmly she went back to the table and reached under it. "I'm sorry, one of my earrings must have fallen down!", she said calmly, while a metallic arm reached out of her body, grabbing that snob on the collar, and pulling him down, so he crashed into the table. Everybody was shocked and it was suddenly very quiet, but Josie was already gone. When he got up again, his nose was bleeding, and he was asking for Handkerchiefs. But Josie was satisfied with her doing.

Today she earned about 300DM. That was as much as a regular worker would earn in one and a half weeks, which is nice. But Josie couldn't keep all that money. Some of it was for the taxes, naturally. But she doesn't have to pay a lot, because she is registered as poor. And that had its reasons. She attended school, but because she got in a lot of fights, she left school as soon as she could. Then she never was able to get a Job she really liked. But there was one thing she did like. Gambling. And though she didn't has a good education, she taught herself a lot about gambling-strategies and stochastics. Now she earns a living in casinos. That wasn't always so. At first she lost a lot of money there. That's how she became poor. But then she heard of a Group that fulfills wishes to some people, if the people sign a contract. That is what she did, she went to that group. Das einige Syndikat, they called themselves. The unified syndicate. And somehow her wish was granted by the big boss. A man called **Heinrich Teufel**. She plead because she wanted an ability with which she could manage to make gambling to her job. And Teufel fulfilled that wish, so she got her stand Absolute Zero. But the contract says, that she has to give 80% of her income to the Syndicate. Or in hard times only so much, that she has enough money to survive. Ultimately she only earned 60 DM today. Subtract the taxes and she can keep only 30 or if she gets lucky 40 DM. She is 21 Years now, but the rent is high, and she is struggling to keep up. The Syndicate always changes its location, but at the moment it was still in Aachen, so she decided to give her money to them right away.

She is not happy with the way she lives now. Recently she discovered that the Syndicate has some really questionable businesses in progress. Talking about human trafficking, drug and weapon trafficking, and other unspeakable things. But she may have found a loop hole in her contract, if she manages to use this, she can quit the contract, but keep her stand. Her contract states, that she is not allowed to give marked money to the Syndicate. Teufel did that to make sure, that the police won't find out about their business. But it just said that the money doesn't have to be marked. So here is her plan: She labeled the money herself in a very simple way, she just put a drop of red ink from her pen on every note she gave them. That is the first part of her plan, but that's not all, the contract also states that if she doesn't pay for a month, Teufel ends the contract and she will lose her stand. Today is the 31st day on which she payed the Syndicate with marked money. If she is right, the contract will end today, because she broke it for the last month, without anyone noticing. And if nobody notices that today, she will be free. Her contract will end, but because nobody noticed her cheating, she will still win and keep her stand. The Probability of that working out for her is hopefully very high, because than she can make the chances of her plan not working drop to zero.

Now she was there, in that rather small skyscraper. She took the elevator and got to the penthouse. The door opened and there was that rather creepy looking bald guy welcoming her. He greeted her every time she got here. But he wasn't just creepy also kind of smelly and greasy. But it was okay. It was her Job to come here. "Hey Josefine. Nice to meet you again, Mr. Teufel is in the living room, drinking wine! You know how this works, so just go on.", he said. She just nodded and went inside. Teufel sat in a chair and watched television, some kind of romance movie. "Mr. Teufel, I am sorry to interrupt, but I've got your money. It's 240 DM today. I know that it's not that much, but-", Josie was interrupted by him "Don't worry child. You did your best, and I know how cruel life can be, so give me just 200 and make yourself a nice weekend, okay?" He didn't even look at her, he just kept watching TV. "Thank you very much, Mr. Teufel. Have a nice weekend too!", she replied and put the money on a table next to the bottle of wine. Josie didn't really like the atmosphere in this building, also she was nervous, because she wanted her plan to work. Without really saying goodbye to anyone she was gone again. But on her way home she realized something. The pressure was gone. She felt that something happened. She felt that the contract was broken, so she rushed home to see if her part of the contract was destroyed, of if she was just tired and betrayed by her feelings. But the real problem was the other part of her contract, because that was in Teufels Penthouse. But at the moment she didn't even thought about that.

"Herr Teufel!", the greasy bald guy screamed, "One of the contracts! It burned out! Somebody found a hole! What shall we do?" Teufel just sat in his chair and took a deep breath. "I already suspected that this girl was playing some kind of game. But it is simple, we do what we always do when somebody breaks a contract and betrays our syndicate. We are going to hunt them. And we will do the same with Josefine Joestar."

* * *

Stand Name: Absolute Zero (in reference to the Stones Sour song)

Stand User: Josefine "Josie" Joestar

Ability: If an event has a probability of 50 or less percent, it can make that probability drop to zero.

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: C (4m)

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: A


	2. Safe Tonight

„Send **Lanoo** after her.", ordered Mr. Teufel promptly. "But Sir, you know that he hates working on weekends. He won't do a good job. Wouldn't it be smarter to send someone else after her? It would be an honor if I could…", replied his strange servant, but Teufel didn't let him finish: "I know what I want, and I know, that he will finish his job quick and without complaining." Teufel knew how his employees would act, and he knew that Lanoo hates working on weekends, therefore he will finish the job quick and enjoy the rest of his spare time. "Then I will call him now!", answered the servant quietly. It seemed like he wanted to go after Josie himself, but what he didn't knew was, that Teufel kept him around for a big job in the future.

Josie was still on her way home. It was pretty late and the sun was already setting, but she had to take the bus to get home. She was filled with excitement because she couldn't wait to see what happened to her contract. Her stand was still there, she felt it. That has to be a good sign, and my feelings never betrayed me, she thought. The problem was just, that she stood on the bus stop and waited for the arrival. But suddenly a man approached her. He was rather small and looked old, but what irritated her the most is, that his face was without any wrinkles and it looked young. She also realized that he had a soul patch under his lip. This would not seem to bizarre, but the soul patch had a dark brown color, while his hair was completely grey. This seemed very strange. But what was even more concerning, was that he suddenly said: "Josephine, can we talk for a moment?" She was shocked. "Why do you my name? Do I know you?" Josie smelled that something was off, she would definitely remember some weird guy like him. "Well let's just say I know you, and I have to talk to you about… you know… what you did to… the syndicate." What?! It hasn't been twenty minutes since Josie tricked Teufel. How could they be already onto her? This was a big problem. Josie was worried. She didn't know what happened to traitors like her. But she assumed the worst. But the bus fortunately arrived and Josie could flee. "Listen, I don't know what you mean, just stay away from me you creep.", she answered and stepped into the bus. The old guy wanted to follow her, but she promptly summoned Absolute Zero, and used his arm to push him away. This was a bad mistake. While she was pushing him back, and the doors of the bus were closing, she realized that his eyes were looking on Absolute Zeros arm. He could see it. Josie hasn't ever thought about that, because she always used her power around people that weren't in the syndicate. But it was very likely that other members also had stands. This was bad. He was a stand user and the syndicate sent him after her. She also realized that he knew what her power was. Teufel or one of his servants must have told him. But while she was caught in her mind, the bus already departed, and he was left behind on the outside.

It stressed her. How long would they chase her? Would they invade her home to get to her? Would they kill her? Probably. She sat down in an empty seat. It wasn't really crowed in the bus, only a few other passengers were minding their own business. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her back. "Thought you were smart back there, weren't you?", the voice said. She turned around, only to recognize the face. Soul patch, small blue eyes, smooth face. It was that old guy from before. But something didn't add up. Now he was much taller, wore a suit and had slick black hair that was combed back. Was this even the same person. "You know that you can't outrun me.", he whispered in her ear, "Either you go back to Herr Teufel and apologize deeply, or… well how do I say this. You pay with your life." The color left Josies face. This is how far they would go. But how could he be here? Was this his ability. She had to get out at the next bus stop. But now she had to keep distance to him. She summoned Absolute Zero again, but the man replied. "I wouldn't really do that. You haven't realized know, have you? This is not my body, my ability is just to put my face on this man. If you hurt him, my ability will just send me to another person, and you will hurt this innocent working man. You wouldn't do that, right?" She was frozen in fear. "I… I don't have to listened to you! As long as I have my stand, I can protect myself from your attacks!", she replied unsure. "You're right. But think about that, I could just take control over that bus driver and crash us into something!" What? Would he really do that, she thought. But before she could do anything, he said: "You know this is taking too long, I'm gonna finish you quickly!" Before Josie even knew what happened, she was already starring in another face. The real face of the worker. He didn't look like he even knew what just happened. Suddenly the bus was accelerating very fast, and was about to crash in cars, standing in front of a traffic light. He really did take control of the driver! Now the bus started shaking, because obviously the driver lost control about the bus Josie had to think fast, she sat at a window on the left side on the bus, if the bus fell on that side with his speed, not even Absolute Zero could save her. She waited until the bus pivoted to the right side, and used her ability, so the probability of the bus falling on the left side became zero. Know she grabbed a bar in the bus and hoped that she would survive. The bus lost its balance and harshly fell on right side. Glass flew everywhere. Josie tried to protect herself against the shard, but some still hit her. She was lucky, because they all missed lethal spots. She knew that his guy survived. He was still there, maybe in one of the other cars, but she had to get out, so she punched the almost broken glass over her so it shattered, and she climbed out of the bus. People everywhere were looking at her and the bus. They all were frozen by what just happened. One man on the sidewalk asked loudly: "Are you alright? There is blood and shards all over your body!", but Josie couldn't react, she had to get away from there. She jumped of the bus and ran away.

There was one thing she could do. She had to find the original user, only if she defeated him, she could escape him, but as she ran through the streets, she thought she was going insane. Everywhere she looked she saw his face. He knew where she was, and there was no way he she could escape. His face was on everyone. A pregnant woman, a juggling street performer, even on a baby in a buggy. Together all this people said a sentence: "No. Matter. What. You. Do. You. Cant. Escape!" How could she win? There was no way she could find the user in a city this big, also as long as there were people around his was practically infinity! She ran for quite a while, but then she arrived in a dead end. Only a few people were here. One of them had to be her enemy. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Have you thought about why doesn't just take control over you?" That voice was right, he should be able to do that. "What? Who are you!", she replied almost out of breath. "Let's just say I am your Ally. But he didn't take control over your body because you have a stand yourself. That's why he can't take control over me as well." The voice belonged to a man that was already waiting in this dead end. He was slim, rather tall, had brown short curly hair, and a rather dark skin. "I waited here for you, Lanoo always directs his victims in this Alley. He did that a lot in the last months. You see that door behind there, down there is a fight club, filled with people wearing brass knuckles and carrying knifes and stuff. After they are caught here he comes to this alley, and uses one of these thugs to finish his victim of." Josie was stunned. How did this guy know so much, and he was a stand user as well. But she also felt hope. How calmly he described what would happen, made her calm as well. And as soon as he finished talking a big, muscular thug came out of the door, he had a metal baseball bat in his hand, and the same face Josie saw so many times today. "Don't worry girl, I got this!" he said. He made his hand to a finger gun pointed it on the thug, and said "Bang", while he acted like he just shot him. But nothing else happened. The only thing Lanoo yelled was: "What was that?! You think this is a game?! I will smash your head! You always annoyed me lurking in this alley-" Then it hit Lanoo. He was stunned, he recognized the man with the curly hair. "It's already to late for you. You just remembered my face, didn't you? That's why I shaved my beard off, it's the best disguise.", he took a deep breath, while the thug fell on his knees, "You know Josie, Before Lanoo here took over, I had his job. But just as you I betrayed the gang, so I spent the last months spying on the gang and waiting for somebody like you. I learned so much about Lanoos powers. Did you know that he has no control about his own body while he uses his ability? Recently I found out, where he hides while he hunts down traitors like us. His body is on a rooftop not to far away from here. When so I spied on him, and after he sat down on his hiding space, I waited for a short while, and shot him! His soul will slowly fade away now. Oh, and don't worry about that thug, he will die too, but he was most likely and asshole as well." Josie was flashed. This guy just saved her life. There was no way she would have won, if he hadn't shown up. "I just wanted a quiet weekend, but now…? F*ck you, **Felix** " The thug fell down, and his face changed back to normal. Only now Josie realized that there was a pool of blood under his body, but there was no wound or was there? Anyway, her life was save for now and her future just changed as well, all thanks to this strange Felix guy.

* * *

Stand name: Safe Tonight

Stand user: Lanoo Kirsch

Ability: Can take control over other people bodies by putting his face on their body. He can't take control over other stand users and while his face is on another person his body can't move and is faceless.

Power: E

Speed: B

Range: A (10m from person to person, no limit to his own body)

Durability: E

Precision: E

Potential: C


	3. Next stop: Berlin

**Chapter 3: Next stop: Berlin**

Lanoo was dead, and so was this thug. This guy, which the thug called Felix killed them both. Josie should have been worried that this guy killed without hesitation. But he saved her life. She was so stunned to have such thoughts. "So what do you say? Will you join us to destroy Das einige Syndikat?", Felix said. But Josie wasn't sure what she should do, so she just answered: "What?" Felix smiled silently. "I know this sounds strange. Destroying such a powerful organization. I am not sure if we would survive, but if we fail, at least we died fighting for a good cause." He took a deep breath and looked at the still pale Josie "I don't want to pressure you into this, but you betrayed them and know they will hunt you down. You don't have to join our resistance, but there is something else I can do for you. Listen, for now I am the only active person in this resistance, one person is living undercover, but he gives me Information from time to time, and the other one got scared. When I think about it, she was kinda like you. After she betrayed the Gang, by accident, she got scared and flew to the GDR (German democratic Republic, East Germany). I haven't heard of her since then, but we made a promise, if we ever would see each other again, we would destroy the syndicate. Okay, what do you say? Do you want to stay here, live in fear, and be ultimately killed, or do you want to run away with me? If you want to escape, or want to fight… You can decide later. But for now. You will be safe for the night, but tomorrow they will find Lanoos corpse and they will know you are alive." That was quite the story Felix told her. But Josies heart was beating almost twice as fast as usual. "I… I want to flee with you… No, I have to flee with you. I trust you, that they will not stop hunting me. What do we do?" Felix smiled again: "Don't worry girl, they will not get you. Meet me tomorrow morning at the coffee shop nearby. Don't pack to much stuff, its hard fleeing with a lot of bags. 6 Am. Don't be late, I'll tell you what we do next tomorrow. But now we should get away from here, after all we are standing next to a dead guy." Josie was so focused on his speech that she forgot about what happened before, but before she could react, Felix was already around the corner. Could she really trust him? It wasn't really like she had a choice. She saw what the syndicate did. Human trafficking was one of the milder crimes they committed. And this Lanoo guy was ready to crash a bus into other cars, just so she would die. She wasn't sure how far they would go. Her only choice was to become a refugee.

She took the shortest route back home, the people looked at her, because she still had blood all over her body, but thankfully she wasn't hurt to bad. Everything went from good to terrible for her. This morning she was just a gambler, and she was okay with that. But after she betrayed the gang, she was happy for a short amount of time. But now there is only fear. She wasn't even sure, if she should sleep in her own apartment. What if they had already found out that she won. She just packed what was important, her papers, some change cloths, and the money she earned from her last job. Everthing else could be bought on the way. Then she took her bag and some blankets, and carried them to the roof, where she spent the night. It took her a while to fall asleep, but ultimately the fresh air, and the irregular sounds of cars on the roads under her put her to sleep. The night was to her surprise okay, of course she was still tired after she got up, but she had to hurry. She left her blankets on the roof, she didn't even look back in her apartment, she just had to get away. She did not leave one note about what she would do now, she didn't even call her mother. What would she think about that, she would be terribly worried. But Josie realized that it would hurt her even more, when she told her that she was working for criminals, which hunt her down now. She just left, to meet with Felix at the coffee shop. When she arrived, he was already waiting for her, standing next to a car and smoking a cigarette. "There you are. Good morning! Good, you didn't pack to much stuff! Let's get going our plane takes of at 10 Am, so we have to worry!", he said happily, then proceeded to open the car door for her. "Good morning! A plane? I suppose that you're going to tell me your plan on our way to the airport.", Josie replied. His nice mood made her very calm, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. So confident. Josie put her bag in the car and set next to him, while he started the car and turned the radio on. He was still smoking his cigarette in the car, but Josie didn't mind. Most people around her smoked very often in all places, except schools and hospitals. "Yeah, so here is the plan!", Felix continued strong willed, "We drive now to the City of Cologne. A very beautiful city, have you seen the cathedral there? Doesn't matter, we can't stay there very long, we must directly take a plane to West-Berlin. The flight won't take long, but we still should be careful. The syndicate has its eyes everywhere, except for East-Berlin. They just don't want any Problems with the soviets or the Stasi (Staatssicherheit: Ministry of state security in east Germany), and they can't gain anything from there anyways. And that's why we are heading there next. And that's where the hard part begins. Remember when I told you about my Teammate that escaped to the east? I suspect they keep her there. There are rumors that the soviets are researching stand abilities and if they do, they will totally keep an eye on her. Some people say the soviets already used stands to defeat the Nazis in the second world war. Apparently, that was the reason for why they lost in Stalingrad. Whatever, I'm drifting off. The first thing we gotta do is to visit her, and have a little chat and stuff, but then we will help her escape form east Germany. That will be extremely dangerous. You know, the Berlin Wall is the safest wall in the world, but we have abilities, and even if I don't know yours, I'm sure it will help us a lot. What happens next, depends on the circumstances. Any questions?" Josie had a lot of questions. He was talking so fast and he was way more exited than he should be. Josie thought that he was just happy, that finally somebody was able to help him. "I saw what your ability did, but I don't think I understand, will you tell me how it works. That thug just started bleeding, but I didn't see a stand or anything like that." Felix smiled. "I am the only one who can see my stand. I call it **Kraftclub**. But you know that I only tell you what this ability does, because I trust you, okay. Never tell anyone your ability. They might use their knowledge against you. My stand is an invisible gun, has invisible bullets, and any wounds the bullets creates are invisible too. It also is silent. Which makes me to the ultimate stealth assassin, which I was before I betrayed them." That cleared everything up. She didn't saw the blood before, because it was invisible.

They had a little Idle chat for the rest of the ride, and Josie also told Felix what her ability was. She thought it was just fair, if she told him hers too. But soon they arrived at the airport. They still had some time before the plane took off. They just did what you do on an airport. Josie spend some time on the toilet, not only to relive herself, but also to put on some simple makeup, she didn't have time for that this morning. Felix was just looking around, reading one or two magazines, and after a while their plane arrived, and they took off. They were on their way to Berlin, and on their way to find Felixs teammate.

* * *

Stand Name: Kraftklub (German Band, especially to their song "Schüsse in die Luft")

Stand User: Felix Stark

Ability: consists of a gun and several bullets. Only the user is able to see them. The shots are silent and the wounds the bullets leave behind are invisible.

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: B (as far as a bullet can fly)

Durability: D

Precision: B

Potential: C

* * *

But this is not how this chapter ends, because both Felix and Josie didn't know what happened last night at the residence of Heinrich Teufel…

"Lanoo lost. It's already six hours and he didn't even call. He has to be dead sir!", said the greasy servant. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Therefore, that Josie girl is still alive. But something tells me that she didn't kill him. That girl doesn't have the guts to do it. Send some spies to her apartment, and watch what she is doing. There might be something going on.", Teufel responded. And right after that conversation someone was send to spy on her. The night was calm, but in the morning, he started following Josie. Of course, Josie had no experience with spying, or how to get rid of spies. She didn't notice a thing. The spy even saw her getting in Felix's car, so he called the high-ranking members of the syndicate. "I saw how she got into some black guys car, she also had a back.", he said as he was standing in the phone booth. "A black guy?", the tender voice of a woman asked on the other side of phone, "Follow the car and call me again when they arrive. There might be something bigger going on than you might think. The spy did what he was asked to, and as soon as Josie and Felix arrived at the airport he went to the next phone booth and called again. "You have done a good job, but I and a partner will arrive as fast as we can. And we will take care of them", the Lady said.

As Josie was doing her make up in the bath room, a woman in her fifties was also doing her make up. She looked in her bag and sighed. "Excuse me, young woman. It seems that I forgot my hairbrush at home, can I borrow yours?" Josie, being the nice girl, she was most of the time, gave her brush away with a mild smile on her face. Josie did not know that this woman was **Agathe Teufel** , the wife of Heinrich. Only very few knew the face of her. Josie was not one of them. All she did seemed totally normal, but it was all planed. Before she brushed her hair, she stole one of Josies hairs from the brush. It was all very subtle, but when she was giving Josie her brush back, she was touching her hand just slightly. But as they touched Agathes stand ability already activated. Josie left the bathroom sometime after another woman entered. Now only Agathe and the other woman were in there. But now a third person entered the scene. It was a cleaning Lady with her cleaning trolley, and also the partner Agathe talked about. Agathe gave her the hair she took from Josie and left the bathroom. Then she looked the door. There were no security cams in the bathroom and the cleaning Lady was ready. People in the syndicate just referred to her as **The Cleaner**. Her only job was to frame people with her stand. She took a long, hard wire out of her pocket, and waited until the other woman left the stall. Then the charwoman started to strangle her. What followed were two minutes of silent suffering. But now she was dead. She just killed an innocent person, but it didn't matter to her. The plan of Agathe already worked. The charwomen put the hair in a test tube and mixed it until the liquid in the tube got a dark blue color. Now she put a bit of her mixture in a spray bottle and started spraying the corpse with it. Now something happened, all of The Cleaners Fingerprints that she left while she killed her victim changed. Now all the DNA she left on the corpse changed into Josies DNA. The cleaning lady took a deep breath, and too all surprise, she started crying and screaming. She unlocked the door and came out screaming about how there is a dead body in the restroom. While all of this happened Josie and Felix were already on the plane. The personal at the airport called the police and they did check the DNA… It was just a matter of time until they found out what Josie "did". Agathe thought about it. She suspected a bigger conspiracy against her husband, so she started her own conspiracy against Josie. She knew that they were on their way to Berlin, but the syndicate had also people in there.

* * *

Stand Name: Ne Leiche (ref to SDP Song, about a guy who found a corpse in his flat but doesn't know how it got there)

Stand User: The Cleaner

Ability: Looks just like a cleaning trolley, but it can change sample DNA and change the DNA found on objects or liquids (Like fingerprints, hair or blood) Making it the perfect stand to frame somebody.

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: C (as far as a bottle can spray, and a mop can whipe)

Durability: D

Precision: D

Potential: B


End file.
